Finally Falling
by dinosgirl3
Summary: Tori awakes from a night of partying only to discover her and Beck in a compromising position...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own _Victorious_. The storyline is a figment of my own imagination. Any similarities of characters, places, or situations to any person or persons, places, or situations real or fictional, are purely coincidental.

**A/N: **I've had the first couple of chapters of this story written for some time now—I really feel like there isn't enough M-rated Bori out there. So here's my contribution. And I apologize now that this story is titled the same as a couple of others out there; I had titled it before I knew of those.

**STORY RATING: **M—language, angst, adult/sexual situations, depictions of sexual acts. This story is intended for mature audiences.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY FALLING<strong>

_Suddenly, my choice is clear_

_I knew when only you and I_

_Were standing here_

_And beautiful is all I see_

_It's only you_

_I know it's true_

_It has to be…_

**Tori's POV**

I awoke to warm sunlight streaming across my face. Outside, birds were chirping gaily as though singing a lively "good morning" tune. I could smell the rich aroma of coffee wafting through the air, enticing me to get out of bed and have a cup. It should have been a perfectly pleasant way to wake up.

Only it wasn't. At least, not when you awake to discover you have a raging hangover.

Persistent little rays of sun were adamant about peeking through my tightly closed eyelids while my feathered friends' peeping only further exacerbated the unwelcome, incessant drumbeat that pounded in my head. I dared open an eye only to find the seemingly innocent, cheerful beams of light burned my retinas. I winced in pain and swallowed hard. My mouth felt like I'd eaten sand and didn't taste any better. Even the normally appetizing scent of coffee was making my stomach churn.

No more drinking games for Tori.

Groaning, I slowly turned to my right to check and see what time it was. My stomach didn't care for the sudden movement, and I felt it lurch in warning. I froze, begging my stomach to settle down. My body was so weak I didn't think I'd make it to the bathroom if puking was eminent. Luckily after a few deep breaths, and a lot of praying, my tummy quieted down, and I continued searching for the garish green numbers of my alarm clock. Only, they weren't there. The clock wasn't on my nightstand where it belonged. That was strange. Instead, in its place, there was a glass top desk holding a small chrome lamp—just like the one we had in our guest room.

Wait—the guest room? It suddenly hit me. That must have been where I was. What the hell? How did I end up there?

It was then I remembered walking in on a couple in my bed the night before. A naked couple. Naked in my bed. Doing naked things people did when they were naked. In. My. Bed.

Did I mention they were naked? And that they were in my bed? Well, they were.

I shuddered at the thought and mentally noted I needed to burn my sheets. And kill Trina. She was the reason the naked couple was nakedly getting busy in my otherwise naked-free bed. She had somehow convinced me having a party while my parents were away for the weekend would be a good idea. And it had been.

Until the Naked Nakersons set up camp and defiled my poor, unsuspecting sheets and mattress.

I'd also had quite a bit to drink. I vaguely remember Cat starting a game where we couldn't use the word "chiz" or we had to do a jell-o shot. That was after I'd already had my fair share of Trina's "secret punch", mind you. And after I walked in on Team Naked in my bed. I believe I used every excuse I could to throw the word "chiz" in at least every other sentence following that little discovery. The rest of the night was pretty much a blur, needless to say.

I was definitely paying for it. I knew I should get up and survey the damage to the house. But my head ached and limbs felt like lead. I just wanted to sleep that motherfucker off. I snuggled deeper under the covers, shifting my legs, trying to get comfortable. It was then my toes encountered something solid.

A warm and hairy something solid.

My eyes flew open, and I sat up like a shot as I realized I wasn't alone in the bed. Panicked trembling took over the queasy feeling in my stomach. Headache and need to puke forgotten, I slowly shifted my eyes sideways, afraid to look. With my heart pounding in my chest, my head reluctantly followed. Imagine my surprise when my gaze was unexpectedly met with a pair of warm brown eyes.

"Morning, Tori."

A small shriek escaped my mouth. Adrenaline had me scrambling to get out of the bed. In my haste, the sheets tangled themselves around my flailing limbs, and I tumbled to the floor.

The same chocolate eyes were now peering down at me as I laid sprawled over the carpet, deep red Egyptian cotton wound haphazardly around my left leg. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Beck? I don't…how did you…what…?" I couldn't get a coherent sentence out. I was flabbergasted to find myself waking up next to Beck of all people. Yes—Jade's Beck. Oh, fuck me. Jade… "Where's Jade?" The fear I felt was instantaneous. I immediately leapt to my feet, stumbling a bit as I kicked and hopped around trying to untwist the sheet from around my ankle. I had to be ready to flee if I needed to.

Beck shrugged as if he and I waking up together—even though he had a mean, scary girlfriend—was no big deal. "We had a fight last night and she left. I didn't want to go home and deal with her and her shit, so I crashed here." He shifted back to lie totally at ease on the pillows. I watched as his eyes bobbed up and down in rhythm with my hopping. They seemed to be glued to my chest. I dared to glance down.

Holy fucking Christ. I was so concerned with making a run for it I didn't even realize I was practically naked. No wonder Beck was staring at my boobs—the sheer and skimpy purple bra I was wearing was giving him quite an eyeful. Hello, Nipples! The teeny pair of hot pink lace boy shorts didn't leave much to the imagination either, what with my ass cheeks hanging out of them.

A strangled, "Oh, God," came from my throat as I instinctively reached for the rest of sheet and yanked it from the bed to try and cover myself.

Bad idea.

The sheet slipped from my fingers to pool at my feet as shock sucked the air from my lungs. I wasn't the only one who was practically naked. There lay Beck, wearing only his tight, black boxer briefs, acting like he didn't have a care in the world…

And he had a hard-on. Good ol' morning wood.

I couldn't help it—I stared. It was just so…there. It seemed to be saluting me, beckoning me, saying, "Good morning. Want to play?" I felt my body begin to hum with desire. _No, no! Focus, Tori_, I scolded. I forced myself to look him in the eyes. But the smirk he gave me told me I had been caught. Yep, he knew I had been ogling his junk. I felt a blush burn my cheeks as his gaze began to travel unabashedly down the length of my body, then leisurely make its way back up. He unconsciously licked his lips as his eyes lingered momentarily on my breasts before they again met mine. I'd swear to you I saw his dick twitch a bit.

That is, it may have twitched. But I wouldn't know because I hadn't been looking at it. Again. Or, at least, that's the story I'm gonna stick to.

I just stood there, dazed. The path his eyes had followed tingled with pleasure. I could feel my nipples hard and aching. Down below, I was definitely feeling aroused.

And wet.

But this was no time to be thinking about that. And why was my body reacting like it was when I should be mortified. Okay, so I knew why—Beck was as hot as hell. And I'd dreamt many of times about doing naughty things with him…but what the fuck had happened last night? Why were Beck and I waking up together—with most of our clothing missing? Had we…?

"Beck?" My voice was barely above a whisper. "D-did we…did we…ummmm…" I couldn't bring myself to ask. Instead I pointed to him and then to myself, letting the insinuation hang in the air. "You know."

"Have sex?" I bit my lip and nodded. Why did the word "sex" sound so amazing coming from his mouth? He raised his eyebrows at me. "What do you think?"

"I, uh, I…ummmmm…" I couldn't think. Not with his man bits staring me in the face. I grabbed a nearby pillow and tossed it at him. "Will you cover yourself up please?" I asked, a little more agitatedly than I meant to. But I couldn't help it. My eyes were drawn toward his crotch like it was some kind of beacon. Beck obliged, so I continued on. "I don't really know," I admitted, taking a seat on the bed and wrapping the sheet around myself.

"You really don't remember what happened last night?"

Somewhere in the back of my mind I figured that if we had slept together, I at least would have had _some_ recollection of it—and some soreness down there, seeing as it would have been my first time. But right now, any discomfort I felt could have also been due to the fact that I was turned on. Achingly so. Was this the female equivalent of blue balls? "No," I answered truthfully.

"Then I guess the question is whether or not I should be insulted."

I didn't even know what to say to that. "Beck, I'm really sorry."

He gave a throaty laugh. "You want to know what happened last night?"

"Yes!" Wait—that answer was too quick. "No!" But I really _did _want to know! "Um…maybe?"

"Nothing happened in this bed."

I breathed a premature sigh of relief before his words completely sunk in. "Good…wait—what? What do you mean nothing happened 'in this bed'? Did we do something somewhere else?"

"Relax, Tori. I'm just giving you a hard time." He reached over and tweaked my nose. As he drew his hand away, he brushed a stray lock of my hair behind my ear. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. And a flutter start deep in my belly.

"So we didn't do anything last night," I confirmed.

He shook his head, "Nah. The party was wrapping up, and when I asked you if I could stay here, you started rambling about naked people and told me I could sleep here if I would help you up to the guest room. Once we got in here, you stripped down to your underwear and begged me to lay down with you just to keep you company. And that's all that happened, I swear. We both fell asleep. No sex."

"Then I guess I should thank you for being such a gentleman and not taking advantage of me." Why was I a tad disappointed? Pushing that feeling down, I gave into my curiosity. "So what happened with you and Jade? Someone piss in her cup of secret punch?"

"Well, she wasn't too happy when _Don't Cha_ came on and you proceeded to give me a lap dance…"

I did _what?_ Mortification had me dropping my head into my hands. "Oh. My. God. I did that?" I immediately imagined how ridiculous and desperate I must have seemed to Beck, draping myself all over him in a drunken stupor. I had to have made a fool of myself. "I am so sorry," I found myself apologizing again.

His voice dropped an octave, and I caught him looking down at my chest again. "Don't be. It was hot."

The blush was back in full force—as were the tingles in my panties, but I tried to ignore those. He thought it had been hot? "But now Jade's mad at you."

He shrugged. "Fuck it. It was a long time in coming."

My brow furrowed in puzzlement. I knew Jade was always overreacting to the most insignificant things, but Beck usually found it more amusing than anything. Right now, his expression was serious. "What do you mean?"

"We've been having problems for some time now. She knows I feel smothered by her when she gets suspicious and possessive over every little thing, but instead of letting me explain or giving me some space, she tries to pull me closer, to hold that leash a little tighter. And then I feel guilty because I purposely try and push her—I don't know—maybe in hopes of pushing her away. I mean, I love her." His gaze met mine with such intensity, I felt slightly uncomfortable. "But I am not 'in love' with her anymore, ya know?"

I swallowed audibly with that little revelation. "So what are you going to do now? Are you breaking up with her?" I could feel hope swell in my chest. But just as quickly, it deflated.

"I don't know."

He didn't know? I was right back at square one—not knowing where I stood with him. "Oh," was all I could say.

"Are you disappointed?"

"Why would I be disappointed?"

"It's a simple yes or no answer." The searching look was back.

I knew what he was really asking. I felt like the both of us were constantly playing some sort of game where neither of us wanted to admit how we truly felt about each other unless we had complete reassurance from the other that the feelings were mutual. So if I said yes, would he call it quits with Jade? I didn't want to be the reason he broke up with her—he needed to come to that decision on his own. There had been many opportunities before, but each time, he chose Jade, which really hurt, I'm not gonna lie. So instead of following my heart, I mustered up some rationality and shrugged my shoulders, trying to act casual. "I think you need to do what's best for you, and if that happens to be staying with Jade, then…" deep breath, Tori, "…then you should stay with her."

Confusion flickered in his eyes, and frustration was evident in clench of his jaw although he tried to make his tone light and teasing. "You're not really answering my question."

"And you're putting me in a pretty shitty position." What did he want me to say? _Yes, oh, yes! Please break up with Jade. I am madly in love with you and want us to be together_. While part of me would have really loved to say that, the other part of me knew that the reality was, Beck had belonged to Jade from the moment I met him, and I just couldn't let myself be the reason to change that. Especially if all that was between us was a just little bit of physical attraction.

Or a lot.

He ran his fingers through his hair, tugging roughly at it in aggravation. He sat there for nearly a minute before he scooted closer to me on the bed. I could feel the warmth emanating from his body. My breath hitched as I felt his hand press softly against the small of my back, his fingers brushing softly over my bare skin. "Beck," his name slipped from my lips, soft and breathy, "what are you doing?"

His eyes locked onto mine with a fierce determination I had never seen. "Tell me what you want, Tori."

More than anything, I wanted him to kiss me. And because I was afraid I would let him, I lowered my head and stared at my hands. My fingers itched to reach out and touch him, but instead I grasped them together tightly. "Don't," was all I said.

Silence reigned for an awkward moment before Beck finally pushed himself off the bed and picked his pants up off the floor. "I guess I'd better go."

I struggled to keep my gaze diverted. "Uh, yeah."

We said nothing more as he got dressed, but the tension was so thick in the air I could almost literally feel it pressing down on me. I wanted to stop him, to tell him he was too good for Jade, to let him know how I felt about him. But I didn't. Neither of us could deny there had always been _something_ between us from the moment I first dumped my coffee all over him, yet I feared whatever that _something_ was, it just wasn't…enough.

He threw his flannel shirt over the fitted black tank he'd worn the night before. Running a hand through his thick hair, he casually smiled at me as though nothing happened. "I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

I could only nod. "Bye," I whispered when I finally found my voice.

"Bye." He made his way to the closed door but suddenly stopped just as he reached for the handle, as if he was hesitating to leave. Turning around slowly, he fixed his gaze directly on me. "Tori."

"Yeah?" I squeaked.

"If we'd done it, you definitely would have remembered." He stared intently at me for a moment longer before pulling the door open. Throwing one last wink over his shoulder, he walked out. The door clicked shut behind him.

I could only stand there, dumbfounded. My insides were twisting and churning, lust pooling deep in my abdomen. How could such simple words and such a simple look leave me so hot and bothered after, only moments before, I was feeling so hurt and confused? Holy shit! I needed a cold shower—this morning had been nothing short of insane…

* * *

><p><strong>END NOTES:<strong> Shall I continue?

I don't normally do the whole first person POV, so if anyone has any concrit on what I can do to improve, please let me know. I welcome all feedback. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Victorious_. The storyline is a figment of my own imagination. Any similarities of characters, places, or situations to any person or persons, places, or situations real or fictional, are purely coincidental. I do not own any of the song lyrics used in this chapter.**

**A/N: A humongous thanks to all who have read and reveiwed this story so far. I hope this next chapter does not disappoint since it has clearly been a while since I have posted.**

**STORY RATING: M—language, angst, adult/sexual situations, depictions of sexual acts. This story is intended for mature audiences.**

* * *

><p>I couldn't get Tori out of my head. God, she was so beautiful. I would have liked nothing more than to have spent the morning with her—holding her, kissing her…<p>

Making love to her.

But the vibration of my phone pulled me back into reality. I didn't check the caller ID—didn't fucking need to. I knew who it was. I already had thirty-eight missed calls, twenty-two voicemails and seventeen texts—all of which I ignored or deleted.

Jade. The phone calls, voicemails and texts were inevitable. As I drove along heading back to my RV, I began to wonder if all the hostility I was feeling toward Jade was pent up anger, or just because of what had happened at the party last night.

_"Beck!" I turned to see Jade making her way over to where I was talking with André. She had gone off to the bathroom—and smoke, no doubt—and was now back in full babysitter mode. Seriously, I felt like she was watching and analyzing my every fucking move…_

_"How many beers is that now, Beck?" _On my second beer.

_"Why are you sitting so close to Tori?" _I had been trying to hear the story she was telling me over the loud music.

_"What were you and André talking about?" _We'd been discussing the recent UFC fight.

And finally—_"For fuck's sake—stop staring at Vega's ass!"_

Okay, so the last one had been true. I had no excuse for it—other than Tori had a really nice ass. I couldn't help it if she chose to display it while she, Cat and Trina did an impromptu karaoke song and dance number to Katy Perry's _California Gurls. _You know, the part where Snoop Dogg says, "All that ass hangin' out"? Well, she'd certainly let it all hang out when she turned her back to the party, lifted the short, tight skirt of her dress and wiggled the goods.

And, man, were they good.

Of course, Jade hadn't agreed. And I couldn't have explained to her I was a guy, and while I was hardwired to look, I was entirely capable of appreciating a perfectly rounded butt (and mile long legs and full, perky breasts) without wanting to bang the chick.

Which may or may not have been the case with Tori.

_"Look, Jade. I'm sorry. How could I have known she was going to flash everyone like that? I was just as shocked as you." I felt like I'd covered that pretty well._

_She folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow at me. "Fine. I'm going to go get a drink," she said, and stalked off to pout._

_I was shaking my head at her retreating back when a pair of soft little hands covered my eyes. "Guess who?" asked a cheerfully sweet voice._

_Glad for the distraction, I chuckled and decided to play along. "André?" I pretended to guess._

_I was rewarded with a giggle. "No, silly!" Arms spread wide in a ta-da gesture, Cat jumped in front of me. "It's me!" she announced unnecessarily, her bright red hair swishing across her nose._

_I could see her eyes were glazed over, and she was giggling even more than usual. She must have been pretty tipsy at this point. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked, quite sober myself as I'd only had two beers thanks to Jade._

_"Dance with me!" she squealed and grabbed my hand. "I love this song!" she exclaimed as she dragged me into the crowd of gyrating bodies. The Black Eyed Peas' _Boom Boom Pow__ poured from the speakers, and Cat began to bounce rhythmically to the beat. "C'mon, Beck! Move that body." She grabbed my hips and urged them to sway along with hers. "I'm so three-thousand n' eight—you so two-thousand n' late! I got that boom, boom, boom! That future boom, boom, boom!" she sang. Cat's energy and enthusiasm were too much to resist, and I began to dance in earnest. I caught Jade's eye from across the room. She gave me a look of approval; no doubt figuring me dancing with Cat was pretty safe since Cat had been dating Robbie for over two months now.__

_Add to that the fact Cat wasn't Tori._

_That pissed me off. I shouldn't have had to worry about who I was dancing with. I had never been anything but faithful to Jade._

_Cat and I worked up a good rhythm—and sweat—through three fast songs. When the music slowed and changed to Kings of Leon's _Closer_,_ Cat fell easily into my arms in comfortable, companionable embrace. As the haunting, yet seductive music surrounded us, she caught sight of something behind me that had her eyes lighting up in delight. "Robbie!" she exclaimed, her gaze focused right behind me. I turned to find Robbie dancing with Tori. "Hey, baby," Cat said to him.__

_"Hey, my little Kitty Cat," he replied, his voice full of genuine happiness, his eyes dark with lust. "Mind if I cut in, Beck?"_

_"Naw, man, she's your_ girlfriend." I stepped back so Robbie could swoop in on Cat.__

_"You're just going to leave me hangin', Robbie?" Tori asked, pretending to look mad, but failing. She started to giggle profusely. I could tell she was wasted._

_"I'm sure Beck here will be happy to dance with you." Robbie winked at me as he gathered Cat in his arms._

_Disgusted at myself even as I did it, I looked over into the kitchen to see if Jade was still watching me. She was nowhere in sight. "Absolutely." I turned to Tori with a slight bow and extended my hand. "My lady," I joked in my best British accent. Robbie whispered something in Cat's ear that made her eyes go big with pleasure, and then they disappeared into the throngs of swaying bodies._

_Tori laughed flirtatiously and placed her hand in mine. I smoothly pulled her towards me, keeping my extended arm slightly stiff, intent on securing that a few inches remained between us. No such luck. She immediately wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing her body gently into mine. "Mmmmmm…" she sighed, her lips so close to my ear I could feel the warmth of her breath tickling my neck. "I like that. You calling me your_ lady."__

_"Tooooorrrrriiiii," I said, drawing her name out in a warning tone._

_"Hmmmm…?" she purred, lazily guiding my body with her own._

_I could feel her breasts pressing against my chest—soft and warm. I gritted my teeth and begged my body not to respond. "You know Jade's my girl," I whispered, as much as a reminder to myself as it was to her._

_She looked at me through a half-lidded gaze. "Just shut up and dance." With that she laid her head on my shoulder and slid her hips forward, brushing the top of her thigh against my dick._

_Fuck me._

_I let out an involuntary groan as my hands slid down to grip her waist—a gesture I had intended to use to ease her away from me, but instead I found myself pulling her closer, arching my own hips forward to rock against hers. The music continued to play—an eerie, sensual tempo enticing those on the dance floor not to dance so much as to writhe against one another in some kind of sexually-charged hypnosis._

_Including Tori and I._

_Any thought I had of Jade at that instant was fleeting. Tori was so soft and tempting in my arms. As the band's lead guitarist created beautiful, evocative music by singing into his guitar strings, I imagined my own breath doing the same as it whispered across Tori's naked body right before using my lips, my tongue, to taste her flesh. Would she taste as sweet and seductive as she smelled?_

_We continued holding one another close, our bodies moving as one until the song tapered off. Even as the tempo changed to some fast paced pop, Tori and I remained locked in an embrace, swaying slowly._

_We were lost in our own little world until we heard a throat clear from behind me. Tori and I jumped apart as if on fire._

_"It's just me," said a deep and, much to my relief, definitely male voice._

_I cleared my own throat, willing my heartbeat beat to slow down. "Ummmm…yeah. What's up, Andr_é_?"___

_He shrugged casually, but gave me a pointed look. "Maybe you guys should take a break. C'mon—let's all go get something to drink."_

_We made sure to get Tori a water even though she tried to convince us she was fine for one more glass of punch. After grabbing our beverages, André led us to the slightly quieter alcove tucked just beneath the stairs. Chairs had been set up and several other partiers were lounging around in the dimly lit area, talking and laughing—not to mention a few couples were busy making out._

_The minute we sat down, Sinjin swooped in on Tori, and André turned his attention on me. "So…what was that out on the dance floor with Tori just now?"_

_I took a sip of Trina's punch and nearly gagged. It tasted like gasoline. "What do you mean?" I set the offending liquid on the ledge of a nearby planter._

_"Dude—you two looked awfully 'cozy' out there." He threw air quotes around the word cozy._

_"And what do you mean by 'cozy'?" I mimicked, crooking my own fingers. "We were just dancing."_

_"It looked more like you two were trying to grind your way through each other's clothing."_

_I opened my mouth to deny it, but I couldn't lie to André—he was my best friend. "Look, man, I don't know what came over me," I admitted._

_"I do. Tori's hot." He laid a friendly hand on my shoulder. "But you might want to watch it—I don't think Jade would be quite as understanding."_

_"Is there something going on between you and Tori? Did I overstep any bounds there? With you, I mean," I clarified. He had never come right out and said it, but I had always thought André had a thing for Tori._

_He shook his head. "Like I said, Tori's hot. And, yeah, at first I may have thought that way about her, but now she's more like a sister to me. I love her to death, but not in that way."_

_"Then, Dré, can I ask you something?"_

_"Shoot."_

_"Is it wrong that I think I've always been attracted to her, and if I didn't have Jade…" I trailed off letting the insinuation hang. I couldn't help it; I turned my gaze over to where Tori was talking with Sinjin, and Cat and Robbie who had apparently joined the group somewhere along the way. I drank in Tori's beauty—she was so mesmerizing, vibrant and engaging. Don't get me wrong—Jade possessed beauty too, but the kind of beauty shrouded in intrigue and mystery. And where Tori's presence drew you in, Jade's pushed you away. Even if you were able to break through the initial barriers Jade had so blatantly built up, there were so many more walls to get through along the way._

_It was like a never-ending battle to find the real Jade West. And while I may have enjoyed the challenge at first, I was beginning to lose hope._

_"Right or wrong, it is what it is," said André, quite profoundly._

_We sat in silence for a moment until he pulsing beat of Pussy Cat Doll's _Don't Cha__ filled the air. "I love this song!" Tori said, jumping up and beginning to dance, hips circling to the beat.__

_Sinjin's eyes about popped out of his head. "Me too."_

_"This always reminds me of a song a stripper would use while giving a lap dance," André commented._

_"Lap dance!" Tori hollered, and proceeded to turn and straddle Cat. Cat laughed and started cheering as Tori shimmied her boobs in the redhead's face._

_My blood began draining from my head on a journey down south. I watched as Cat's small hands gripped Tori's hips, encouraging them to thrust against her lap._

_"Hell yeah!" someone egged on from behind me._

_Getting into it now, Tori swept her own hands up her waist, over her breasts and up into her hair which she shook, loose and glorious, over her smooth, tanned shoulders._

_"Whoooooo!" André applauded._

_"You want some too?" Tori asked, turning her attention to André._

_Cat smacked Tori's ass, "Give it to him, baby!" she squealed._

_Tori wobbly executed a half-turn, leaving her back to André. I heard him groan as the air was sucked from my own lungs when she bent over, giving us both a perfect view of her firm and delectable butt._

_"Go, Tori! Go, Tori!" chanted Cat, dancing in her chair._

_"Go André is more like it!" Robbie chimed in._

_"What about, Beck?" someone in the crowd called out._

_Tori turned her attention to me as I tried to shake my head no. But everyone was cheering us on…_

_The next thing I knew, Tori was standing directly in front of me. She rolled her body lithely while simultaneously trying to straddle my legs. I tried to stop her by straightening my position, but instead I ended up tripping her. She fell forward, and I automatically reached out to catch her, my hands landing right where the curve of her ass met her lower back. Oh, God, I could feel my fingers itching to tighten on the soft flesh. I barely heard the low whistles and catcalls as Tori gripped the edge of the planter behind me to steady herself. Her arms were positioned on either side of my shoulders, unintentionally trapping me._

_And her cleavage was fully on display inches from my nose. I couldn't help it, I inhaled deeply the scent that that lingered there—so sexy yet so sweet, and completely Tori. She arched her back, shaking her butt at the onlookers before she dropped her hands to my shoulders and took a seat on my crotch._

_Instant hard-on._

_"Fight the feeling…leave it alone…"_

_As Tori started grinding her ass into my lap, the coherent part of my brain registered how ironic it was that that particular PCD song would be playing. The perverse part of it was just enjoying the hem of her short, tight dress riding up high enough I could clearly see the swatch of pink lace she probably called underwear._

_"Let's keep it friendly…you have to play fair…"_

_A million images began running through my head. I imagined shoving the lace to one-side and dipping my fingers in to find her hot and wet…and waiting. She would moan as my ministrations worked her into a frenzy, and when I would begin stroking her clit with my thumb, she'd beg for more. Just as she was ready to cum, she'd lean forward and pant in my ear, "I want…you…in me…now, Beck…NOW!"_

_"Don't cha…don't cha…"_

_I nearly groaned aloud._

_Unable to control myself, and against my better judgment, I allowed my hands to slither up Tori's waist, stopping just shy of her ribcage. I could see a light sheen of sweat on her skin. I had this insane desire to lean forward and lick it from the valley between her breasts. My hands, of their own accord, began creeping up towards her boobs._

_Luckily, Cat's shout of enthusiasm broke me out of the trance I was in. "Whooooooo!" she trilled, instantly reminding me Tori and I had an audience._

_I quite literally shook my head to clear my thoughts. Had I really been about to do that in front of all these people? Trying my hardest to act like this was just a gag, I winked at Cat and let out a loud laugh as I dropped my hands down to Toris' thighs. Tori giggled and threw her head back. I jokingly wiggled my own hips beneath her as she lazily rolled her torso to the beat. She began singing along with the song._

_"I know she loves you. I understand. I'd probably be just as crazy about you if you were my own man..."_

_A sudden booming voice put an end to the antics._

_"GET. THE FUCK. OFF. MY. BOYFRIEND!"_

_The next thing I knew, Jade was yanking Tori off of me. Off balance, Tori stumbled back and fell to the ground. I automatically got up from my seat to help her to her feet._

_Jade grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Don't you fucking dare help her up." She glared at Tori as Tori remained seated on the ground laughing. Everyone who had, only moments ago, been cheering us on now fell silent._

_I shook my arm free of Jade's death grip. "She's drunk, Jade. Leave her alone—she didn't know what she was doing."_

_"Is that your excuse too, Beck?" She turned back to me, eyes flashing with anger—and hurt. "You're too drunk to shove her skanky bitch ass off your fucking lap?"_

_"Whose ass is a skanky bitch?" Tori questioned, slurring her words slightly as she tried to get up off the ground._

_Jade shot a murderous glower at her. She opened her mouth to respond, but I cut her off. "André—get Tori out of here." André gave me a nod and helped Tori to her feet. Robbie took it upon himself to usher the rest of the onlookers away and back to the party._

_Once Jade and I were alone in the alcove, she spun on me. "Of course you want to protect your precious_ Tori."__

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Gee, let me think—having André save her from the wrath of your _girlfriend_. Yeah, that's right. You're 'girlfriend', or did you forget you had one of those while she was busy dry-humping you?"_

_Touché. Okay, so maybe I had forgotten about Jade for a moment, but…I wouldn't have really done anything. "Wha—she…" I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "…she wasn't 'dry humping' me. Look—it was all just in good fun. There were about ten people around us. Everyone was laughing and joking—it wasn't like we were in a dark room by ourselves, getting off on it." Although, truth be told, the hard-on I'd had going on had been a pretty decent one—one that'd deflated the instant Jade showed up. But that was just a natural reaction for a dude when he has a hot chick grinding all over him—right?_

_Guilt began to eat at me when Jade's eyes started shimmering with tears. I knew she wouldn't let them fall, but they were there. "Good fun? So it was 'fun', was it? And fucking _good_?_"__

_She was twisting my words around, although I couldn't really argue with her at this point. I tried switching tactics. "Look, babe," I pinched the bridge of my nose, "I don't want to fight—"_

_I tried reaching for her hand, but she snatched it away. "Don't touch me after your hands have been all over her_."__

_I couldn't help but groan in frustration. "Jade! My hands weren't all over her. I swear I didn't touch Tori anywhere I shouldn't have."_

_"'Anywhere you shouldn't have?'" She looked at me incredulously. "You shouldn't have touched the bitch, period!"_

_I knew I was in the wrong. Jade was right. Even though the whole lap dance was meant to be in jest, I definitely was feeling more than friendly toward Tori the entire time. I should have tried harder to stop her—to stop myself. But something inside me finally snapped. "You know what—fuck you, Jade! I'm sick and tired of your jealous bullshit. If Tori and I want to be friends, we'll be friends. If we want to dance together, we'll dance together. If I want to touch her, I'll fucking touch her."_

_For the first time in all the years I've known her, Jade was shocked silent. After a moment, she spoke, her voice soft and ominous. "We're leaving. Now."_

_I was torn. Part of me really wanted to gather Jade into my arms and beg for her forgiveness. But…but the other part of me felt the need for liberation. Before I knew what I was doing, I heard myself speak. "No."_

_"N-no? You're telling me no?"_

_"You need to find another ride," I said, and turned to walk away._

_"You're going to go run to _her__, aren't you?" she asked, and I could hear her voice waver slightly—although to anyone else, it would have sounded like controlled sarcasm.__

_Fuck me… I stopped in my tracks, but I didn't bother turning back to face her. "She has a name, Jade. It's Tori. And no, I'm not running to her." Finally I shifted around so I could look her in the eyes. "Why do you always think there's something going on between Tori and me? I've never been anything but faithful to you." Which was the truth. I may have had the occasional fantasy about Tori, may have flirted with her. But I never once pursued any of that because I did have Jade._

_She didn't answer right away. "I don't know," she said finally._

_If I hadn't been so hurt and angry and confused at that moment, I could have appreciated her honesty. "Well, let me know when you learn to trust me." With that I walked away and left her standing there._

_When I gathered up the nerve to look back a few moments later, she was gone._

I pulled up to my RV. Taking a minute to gather my thoughts, I laid my head on the steering wheel. From the moment we had met Tori, Jade had become insanely jealous. I could almost blame her for pushing me right into Tori's arms, but that would be a copout. Truth was I had been attracted to Tori from day one. I would be lying if I denied it. We had chemistry. Not the kind that slowly developed, and then peaked over time. But that unpredictable, addicting passion that just blew you away—hit you hard when you least expected it.

Most people would never have guessed, but Jade was a very vanilla kind of girl. The rough and tough exterior was a façade. Inside there was a soft, insecure girl who craved attention and adoration. And gentleness. While our sex life was satisfying, it lacked spontaneity and…excitement. I had felt all that and more with Tori last night and this morning than I had felt with Jade in the past two years.

The way Tori had openly gawked at me that morning had been such a turn-on. Jade never did things like that. In fact, I probably would have been embarrassed about having morning wood in front of Jade because I was positive she would have wanted to know why. _Were you dreaming about another girl, Beck? _It was sometimes strange this shy, insecure girl that Jade would morph into when things would get intimate. It was all about the closeness with her, the need to feel desired and cherished. And while I enjoyed that aspect of it as well, sometimes I craved the wild, animalistic side of sex. She just couldn't let herself go to indulge in it.

I entered my RV surprised to find that Jade hadn't kicked the door in, nor was she inside waiting for me. A quick look around ensured me everything was intact.

Dropping down on my bed, I removed my flannel and tossed it to the floor. She must have really been hurt not to try and exact some kind of revenge on me. That was her way of calling for attention—it was expected. I began to feel a knot forming in my stomach. What had I confessed to Tori? That I wasn't sure if I was in love with Jade anymore? If I wasn't, then why was I feeling so awful about our fight? Even though Jade had her downfalls and could come across as queen bitch, she wasn't all bad. And she loved me. And as annoying as her jealous streak was—it was just a confirmation of that.

I was so confused. Jade had been an important part of my life for so long now—we had shared so many special things, special moments. But Tori made me feel like there was more out there to experience—more to do, more to enjoy.

I never imagined I would find myself torn between two girls. Quite honestly, I had often imagined myself married to Jade, living a comfortable life together. But in my vision, Tori was still always around, a friend I knew I couldn't ever let go of either.

They both deserved better, and I needed to make a decision. Before I knew what I was doing, I took out my phone to compose a simple text:

_hey_

She had to have been waiting to hear from me. I couldn't say I was surprised. Less than ten seconds later, I got a response:

_hey_

I felt a relieved smile tug at my lips.

_im sorry_

It took nearly a minute for the phone to buzz in my hand with a reply. My guess was she hadn't been sure if or how she should respond.

_?_

I knew she was going to make me explain myself. But that was okay, I'd play the game her way if it meant she'd give me a chance to redeem myself.

_im sorry we left things btwn us like we did. i need to see u._

Another long pause. I was afraid she was going to ignore me, which I probably deserved.

_i dont kno if thats a good idea right now. i feel like things hav changed btwn us. we might end up saying or doing things we dont mean._

I was a bit surprised with her reply. Did I really need to beg? My hands flew over the keys before my mind could decide:

_please?_

Again I sensed a hesitation when I didn't get an immediate response. Once it came, I could almost hear the sigh that surely went along with it.

_ok…ill be there in 10_

I felt my heart rate increase in anticipation. We had unfinished business we needed to take care of. I needed to be able to convince her my feelings for her were real, that they had always been.

_thank u_

_c u soon beck_

A smile formed on my lips as I entered my text and hit send.

_see u tori_

* * *

><p><strong>END NOTES:<strong> Still okay? I am thinking of adding a chapter from Jade's POV somewhere down the line. Yes? No?

Thanks for reading!


End file.
